


Too Bright of a Summer’s Day

by YarnEater15



Series: Something to Remember You By [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Minecraft, Minecraft but it’s reality, No romance because no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YarnEater15/pseuds/YarnEater15
Summary: He stays despite it all. Because this is Tubbo and he’s promised himself to be there. He’s promised warm chocolate eyes that he’d always be there, and by The End was he going to stick to his promises.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Something to Remember You By [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057376
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was too bright that day. Too bright and too happy for what was happening to it’s people — or at least, Tommy thought so, because who would want to participate in their own brother’s funeral when the sun’s shining and the sky is bright blue?

Tommy didn’t want to, and if it were anyone else he might have just left the moment he was able to, but it’s  _ Tubbo _ in that shining coffin and he’s promised himself to be there.

So he stays, front row seats to a show he never wanted to see. Front row seats to see the whole of his family trying helplessly to hold themselves together in a futile attempt to be brave. Front row seats to see the cold, dead body of someone who should’ve been running with the bees by now.

Tubbo looks as if he was sleeping; eyes closed, skin untouched — the whole shebang. Yet it disturbs Tommy how his chest doesn’t rise anymore.  ~~ It never will. It never will and he can’t do anything to change that. ~~

He wants to tear his eyes away with every breath; scream until his voice is hoarse and gone and lost to the winds, because what gives him the right to laugh when his brother is destined to never once take another breath? 

Wilbur and Eret are no better, he can tell from the thick bandages that wrap Eret’s hands and Wilbur’s neck. He can tell from the shaky way Wilbur is holding in his sobs — from the way Eret’s eyes are blank and glazed over as if he were the one dead. 

His Dad... looks purely devastated. It makes Tommy sick because his expression hasn’t changed since they found him in that God-forbidden garden near the bees, covered in that awfully familiar cloak like a blanket. It makes Tommy sick because his father doesn’t deserve this either.

Glancing back at the coffin hurts, because dark brown hair is just peeking out of it and he’d want to do nothing more than wake Tubbo up with a heavy shake and the promise of bees. It’d never work though — believe him, he’s tried. The blood has yet to leave his hands and it haunts him everyday.

He wonders what his last words were, and sickeningly he wishes his last moments were at least painless and merciful. He wishes he was there, because maybe the outcome could have been much more different.

Maybe he shouldn’t have left that day, maybe he shouldn’t have gone off with Wilbur and his Dad on some stupid meeting that he now regrets. Because they lost Tubbo. They lost Tubbo and there’s nothing he can fucking do about it.

He furiously wipes away the tears in his eyes and holds back a scream. It’s all so frustrating. Why didn’t he stay home that day? Why did Tubbo insist he go? Why did he agree? Why won’t the blood come off of his hands no matter how hard he scrubs at them?

~~ Why? Why Why why why — ~~

He feels a hand on his shoulder, quietly patting his back. It’s warm, it’s comforting, and all he can feel is Tubbo’s hand on his back as if he weren’t in that fucking coffin.

He doesn’t notice the pained frown Techno gives him that disappears as soon as it comes — doesn’t even notice Techno himself as tears run down his face.

He wants Tubbo. He wants to run in the flowers chasing Tubbo and tackling him cause he beat him again in hide and seek. He wants to find Tubbo in the library reading another book until midnight. He wants Tubbo back.

He’s crying, he blankly registers, shaking and hiccuping and there’s so much anger holding him back. The hand on his shoulder is taunting and the sun is too fucking bright. Because all he wants is to go back home and find Tubbo alive and well.

He doesn’t want to be here. The room is too stuffy and the whispers are too agonising. It’s too quiet here, it’s missing so much and it’s all so cold.

He stays despite it all. Because this is Tubbo and he’s promised himself to be there. He’s promised warm chocolate eyes that he’d always be there, and by The End was he going to stick to his promises.

And when he’s called up to say his piece he doesn’t look at the coffin — at the cold body of his brother. He looks to the sky. 

“He liked bees, that idiot. He liked them so much he’d rant about them for hours.” He pauses to take a shaky breath, willing himself to put on a cocky grin.

“He really liked bees.” He jumps off the podium as his smiles shakes, and his family welcomes him with pats on his back and shoulders.

The sun was too bright, the sky was too blue. It was too good of a day for a funeral.

_ “ ~~Tommy!”~~ _


	2. A Summer’s Day a While Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When memories become your only reminder.

“Tommy!”

Cracking an eye open, Tommy wakes up to the sound of Tubbo calling for him. The breeze is cool under the shade of the tree, a relief from the beating of the harsh summer sun. Despite this, Tubbo ran around joyfully in the field, hair drenched in sweat as he chased the bees.

Speaking of Tubbo — he was now smiling Tommy’s way as he huffed a breath, the usual result of him endlessly chasing the bees.

“Tubbo, what’s up?” He asked, stretching his arms and legs as he yawns, jostling his head to wake himself up.

Tubbo smiled (which was about as rare as a blade of grass in a field) and ran over to Tommy, stumbling as he laughed his way under the shade of the tree. He just barely stabilized himself as he came crashing down onto the ground. Tommy shuffles to give him space.

It’s futile as Tubbo still moves closer anyways until they’re shoulder to shoulder. “Clingy, aren’t you?” Tommy scoffed jokingly, though from the way Tubbo laughed he knew he took it well. He tries to pretend it wasn’t him that pulled his brother closer, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“Yeah, yeah,” Tubbo laughed, the smile lines at the corner of his eyes engraved onto his face.

_ Tommy thinks back to those times and wishes he could go back. _

_ It’s dumb, childish, and so incredibly naive, but he wants nothing more than to spend another moment with his bee-loving brother. _

_ The Summer days feel wrong when the bees are accompanied by only silence. Tommy’s life feels off when there’s no one by his side under the shade of a tree. _

~~_ “Tommy…” _ ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than previously, sorry about that!

**Author's Note:**

> Got this from something that happened in an RP server I’m in. Just wanted to make it a series I guess, cause it really got my writer juices flowing. Also, I did not totally forget about my Karlnap medieval au.


End file.
